She's back
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: Kagome has been teased n hurt by Inuyasha until she moved at 12..now shes 16 n back 4 sum fun n revenge!This is a first timer for my lil sis, so plz NO FLAMES!THX! Rated 4 later chaps!


Hey! i finally got something on here! yay! hope you have fun reading it. if u've got more ideas for stories, be sure to tell me!

Pairings: InuKag, MirSan, SessRin, NarKik

Title: She's back...

-:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:-

A sixteen-year-old girl with long, silky, ebony hair walked silently down a familiar hallway. She saw her old beaten up locker decorated with colorful words like, lOSeR, frEAk, NerD, and wEIrdO.

'_What assholes. What did I ever do to get this? Oh yeah, I was fat and too smart for them to handle. What guess what assholes, I'm back. And this time, I'm not taking any of your shit with me back home to cry about…you will.'_

With that, she flipped her hair and stomped out of the school.

-:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:-

"RRIIIIIINNNNNG" "RRIIIIIINNNNNG" "RRIIII-BAAM"

Sea blue eyes fluttered open as she stared at the wall opposite of her, and frowned. There was a huge dent in it created by the flying alarm clock.

"Opps…I got to control myself." With that, she grabbed her towel and ran into the shower and slammed the door in her brother's face.

"Kaggie...!" Souta whined. "Now I have to wait for another hour, and then I'll be late..." the shower turned on from inside the bathroom, but Souta took no notice of that "...for school, and then the teacher will yell at me till her head blows off like a volcano, and then I'll get in trouble, and then I'll be sent to the office, and then Principle Keade will call mommy, and then mommy will get a heart attack, and then I will cry myself to death, and then you will get so depressed, and then you will cut yourself until you die of blood loss, and then…" Kagome stood in front of Souta with an amused look.

"You have been talking or about 5 minutes Souta. Now go take a shower, you stink. Eww." She turned and flipped her wet hair so it sprayed Souta in the face.

"EWW! GIRL HAIR COOTIES! AHHH! NEED TO SHOWER!"

Kagome chuckled to herself in her room. About 20 minutes later, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on Baggie black jeans with chains hanging off each off her sides, and a tight black sleeveless V-cut top that ended just above her belly button. Her ears were decorated with long black chandeliers, and she had a diamond stud on the left side of her nose. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She also had some light make-up, but not much to make her look like a freak. In simple terms, she looked like one hell of a bitch. But this outfit was not for school. No. She wouldn't show herself at school like this in front of HIM and his little 'posy'. No. She wouldn't. Kagome slipped on a black hooded sweatshirt that covered up her beautiful black hair and her earrings. It had rips in them making her look touch, as if she had gone into many fights. Which she had. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. They would have to figure that out by themselves.

"Nice" That was all she said before she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs.

"Hey mom, have you seen my black high heal boots I bought yesterday?"

"Honey, I think Souta 'borrowed' them last night for something."

But Kagome wasn't listening anymore, the minute she heard Souta, she had rushed up the stairs and barged into his room.

"SOUTA! Where the hell are my shoes!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cuz you don't want your girlfriend to know about your wetting habits!"

"Shit, I had those habits when I was like five!"

"Nah-ah, remember two weeks ago when yo…"

"Geez! You wouldn't let me pee I couldn't help it! I…..ugh, you know what? Never mind. Here are your damned shoes. Two black high heels connected with Kagome's knees.

"Shit Souta! I am so going to kill you…after I put on my shoes."

"SOUTA! KAGOME! YOU GUYS HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! YOUR LATE!"

-:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:--:-:-:-

The hall quieted as the entrance doors slammed open. A gothic girl stepped in and growled at everybody who looked at her.

"Why hello beautiful. You seem knew here. May I help you in any way?"

She knew that voice. Well, maybe not the voice, it had definitely deepened over the past three years, but she recognized his choice of words. He would flirt with any girl he saw, even gothic and punk looking ones…like her.

"Miroku…you never give up do you?" she replied with an icy voice.

"Wha…"

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"Later.." She walked away with her hands in her pocket and her strides slow. She wanted to waste as much time as possible. She did not want to be in school. She noticed that she had arrived and stepped just when as the principle was announcing that they had a new student.

"Ahh, here she is." Ms. Keade said sweetly.

Golden connected with Crystal Blue.

'_She smells familiar. UGH! It's bothering me. Who is she?'_

"Meet Higerashi Kagome."

'No way…' 

A strong 'Yo' was all she said before she smirked in his direction and sat down in an empty chair in front of him. Inuyasha smirked to himself, _'Kagome Higurashi is back, and she is going down.' _

"RIIIIIING!"

"Finally, I thought this day would never end." Kagome muttered to herself. She walked out side and started heading for home.

"Hey Hippo." Kagome mentally froze at the deep voice, but on the outside, she didn't flinch one bit.

"Whadya want Inuyasha?" She could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring into her back, but she continued walking.

"Ha, so you have come back hippo? And I see that you have tried to lose weight and I am happy to declare that you still look like a hippo, you obese freak!" Inuyasha followed Kagome, smirking along the way. He was sure that she was hiding ll that fat under her huge sweatshirt. You could see the steams blowing out her ears. She was about the reply when a car pulled up.

"Hey babe! Need a lift?" Inuyasha looked startled for a moment. _'Babe?'_ His anger started building up and he was about to tell the driver to get lost, but was stopped by a sweet melodic laugh. Kagome's lovely laugh to be exact.

"Haha. Hey sexy, of course I need a ride! Thanks Kouga-kun." Kagome threw a fly kiss in Kouga's direction and ran into the front seat complete forgetting the shocked looking Inuyasha. The car immediately sped off. Inuyasha saw his house close by and ran to his car. He quickly got in and raced after them making sure to stay hidden. Kagome and Kouga had reached their destination ad flew into the bar obvious to the hidden molten eyes glaring at them in the distance. _'What the hell are they doing at this bar? Are they crazy? It's much to dangerous for them, especially Kag-' _He was cut off when he saw Kagome lift her sweatshirt off her hidden body and was instantly drooling. She was perfect. Her sweetening laugh rang through the bar as she started dancing to the banging music with a drink in her hand. Her flat and skinnystomachwas pieced with a silver hoop and her shirt was very low cut. A lot of cleavage was shown and he could clearly see it. He noticed her laugh as she walked back to the bar and drank a few more cups. Kouga came up to her and offered her his hand, which she readily agreed to. Inuyasha instantly grew jealous…'_I definately need to get__some Therapy…'_ She and Kouga began grinding and Inuyasha instantly jumped in front of Kouga, knocking the poor, drunken man out. Inuyasha picked him up and threw him into a chair close by to make sure that he wouldn't get trampled on.

Suddenly, he felt a nice soft hand grab the back of his pants and dragged him off into the crowd and began 'dirty dancing' with him. "Come on Inu... isn't this what you came here for?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.O.

.O.

.O.

.O.

.O.

So what do you ppl hink about it? lol, i wont be ofended, cuzididn't write it. lol. yeah know, but my sister here didn't want to make her own damn account, so she decided to use mine...and here is what she says..."So? how was it? you know he button down below me is sooooooo tempting to click...i need to know if it is good...plz no flames! it's my first story!" I say, give her some credit. I mean, she is only 12 afterall. lol. so thats pretty good for her.. **Plz no flames.** **thx!**


End file.
